Araxie Senara
Araxie Senara (also known as Master, Ara, or Princess Senara) is a young half mermaid, half traveler who is the Guild Master of Aquarion. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character * Flurutus: Exitus: Major Character Personality Ara's personality comes from the many years she spent by her mother and father's side. She was always around them when they had to fairly delegate someone's existence in the underwater world. They were always kind but fair in what they needed to do to those who were wronged and who wronged them. They were swift in their punishment of evildoers and people who like to hurt others but to those they cared about, they treated them like family. As Ara grew up, she began to treat people the same way and since she is a Princess of the Royal Throne of Mer-people, she tries to act strong in front of everybody she meets. While it is true that she is strong (in mind and body), she prefers to only use her full strength on enemies she knows will not back down. She usually holds back because, while most know she is strong, she does not want to rule her people by fear. She speaks for all the Mer-people, whether they live beneath or above the water. She loves all of her people and if she knew The Travelers, she would treat them the same way. Not to say that she doesn't care about other races too, but she is more than willing to risk her life for her own people first. Despite this, she made Aquarion because she wanted to protect everyone because she seems a future where all of the races around the world can prosper. Known Attacks/Abilities * Water Beam: The user casts a jet of high-pressure water from their hand, or from a weapon, which can travel quite a distance, to hit a specific target. In a body of water, the person can make the water change temperatures depending on how advanced they are with it. * Water Nebula: Several waves of water rush up to the enemy and throw them into the air. The water quickly surrounds the opponent in mid-air and when the concentration is great enough, they may make the ball of water explode in a violent fashion. Under the water, this attack may be used several times at once because of the amount of water around the user. * Aqua Fragor: (Water Explosion) The user covers both of their fists or their weapon in a constant, flow of water. Bringing their fists (or focusing their energy to the tip of the weapon), they fire a large, jet-pressured torrent of water at their enemy. Anyone caught in the blast will be sucked in and the impact itself will rip apart of the enemy's skin if not protected against. * Whirpool: By swimming through the water as quickly as she can, Araxie can create a whirpool around her enemy. She can use this to trap or attack enemies, depending on what she wants to do with it. * Aqua Pillar: She can create a large wall of water in front of her to block incoming attacks. She can also keep the wall of water up in action while she uses bits and pieces of it to attack the enemies beyond it. The downside of this technique is that, outside of a body of water, she can only create a big enough wall that mainly protects her or someone else. Background She was born sometime in Generation 3. She gathers it must have been near the end of Generation 3. She recalls it being ten years before Gen 3 ended for good. From her conception, she was born underwater. It was clear to her from when she was very young that her father could not breathe underwater. As she grew, she realized that her father was not a mermaid at all and he was something called a "Traveler". He wore something over his head that allowed him to breathe. While she didn't really understand back then, she still loved her father regardless. She did not even question how long ago her mother and father met. She just wanted to love them and they wanted to love her. For once, that's exactly what fate had in store for them too, at least for a little while anyway. They grew up as a happy, loving family that would be willing to let in strangers into their home to protect them from storms or when the sea raged. Araxie often had some experience learning how to change into a form that she could to wake on land with, that her father called her Traveler form. These times were usually monitored by her father as well. It seemed that the form she grew into (at her prime) would not change, and that would go for her Mermaid form as well. The only strange thing was that, whenever she was on land, she could not breathe as well as she could underwater since her body didn't adjust to the new air very well. So, what her father decided to do was to give these shoes filled with water that would allow her to absorb a little bit of it to breathe correctly on land whenever she was in her Traveler form. One night, someone knocked on their door. It was a seemingly poor Merman who was just looking for a place to crash for the night. This time, Araxie wanted to do something for her people. They had only seen her on the sidelines and while that was fine when she was little, she was older and more ambitious now. She wanted to do good for everybody underneath the water. So, she allowed the man to come in and decided to take him to their kitchen so he could rest up. Her parents soon joined her, and while they seemed happy, initially, the two of them seemed to recognize this man. They immediately told Araxie to go to bed and while she didn't know what was going on, she figured that it was for the best. She found out later that they both owed this man something. Something that Ara would never figure out. Not ten minutes later, she was woken up by a scream. Waking up and rushing out of her room, she knew something had happened between her parents and that man. What she saw blew her mind. She didn't believe it at first. The man had stolen the mighty trident that her mother used whenever she needed to and stabbed her father with it. Seeing her father die right in front of her sent her into a rage and she snapped. Conjuring an enormous amount of Water in front of her, she shot a large stream of it at the enemy, tearing his body apart and dropping the trident after he was destroyed. Her mother immediately remarked on how powerful her attack was and how they hadn't been seen in generations. With his last breaths, her father explained that since Araxie was half Traveler, she had the strength to conjure Ancient magic from back in the days. Araxie pleaded for her father not to die but it was definitely his time to die. This was something he was sure of, and as he passed away, he wished for the best for his wife and his daughter. Even though all around them was water, her tears could be seen, regardless. In the days that followed, Araxie decided to go on land without her family for once and bury her father there. They had an underwater funeral for him as well but she didn't want him to be buried underwater. Burying him close to where they lived, she changed into her Traveler form and stayed with him for the night. When she was there for much too long, her mother called her back. Regrettably so, she went back underwater, and after that, things went about as well as they could have. She just grew up the rest of her life without a father, but that didn't stop her from being the best Princess she could ever be! She had happy faces on all the time even though the death of her father weighed on her mind this entire time. Only a little while ago did her mother finally pass out away from old age. At this point, she had learned the ways of the world and was leading her people for awhile now because of her mother's old age. Since both of her parents are gone now, she uses the things they taught her entire life to lead her forward because she knows there is no turning back now. Since she wanted a Guild to help all of her fellow Mer-people, she decided to start one. It started off a little slow so using her own Traveler abilities, she took to the land and started to spread the word. Taking up residence beneath The Sea of Radiance, all of her old family and friends were welcome to this Guild as well. A lot of new faces have shown up and while she misses her parents, she wants to progress forward and not look back. At one point or another, the Water Dragon Apalala, started to wreak havoc on the surrounding islands and even took to attacking them as well. Araxie now uses her Guild to protect her own home and the homes of the numerous people around her. Even though it's a dangerous endeavor, she has dedicated herself to one day destroying this enemy for good to make the Sea of Radiance and the areas around it safe for everyone. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Merperson Category:Guild Master Category:Travelers Category:Aquarion members Category:Teddy-Daimyo